


Soccer Mom Meets Dad Jokes

by greenteatrashbaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Congratulations you have a teenage daughter, F/M, Fluff, Mom!Reader, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/greenteatrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one told you what you're supposed to do when you start slowly falling for your daughter's celebrity crush. So, wing it, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Here we gooooooo

You knew the routine well, at this point, but you would forget to breathe if you didn’t remind yourself. The machine worked against you as you brought your arms back into vision.

A few more reps passed before you finished your set, grabbing your water bottle and taking a long glug as you checked your phone. Meeting in forty minutes, it reminded you. Then pick up Logan from school, take her to soccer, and clean the house for her sleepover later. Maybe get an at-home workout in? More likely get a call from Dave, your agent, and get asked about some shoot.

You stood from the butterfly machine and walked towards the locker rooms, still staring at your phone and trying to decode the text Lo had sent you about some convention coming up. Within seconds, you had collided into someone and sent your bottle and phone flying in opposite directions.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” You scrambled, snatching your phone from the floor.

The man you had bumped into retrieved your bottle from where it had rolled. “No, no, I’m sorry. I was being an idiot.”

He held the bottle for you and you smiled thankfully. When you finally saw his face, you paused a moment.

He had long hair that was pulled back into a bushy ponytail, and was wearing a band shirt you recognized from when you had gone to highschool two decades earlier. His face, though. His long face was familiar.

“Do I know you?” You asked finally. “I swear I know you.”

He laughed lightly, looking vaguely embarrassed. “I, um. I do some stuff on YouTube. That might be it?”

You clapped in recognition. “Wait, don’t tell me-” you rattled your mind with eyes clamped shut, trying to remember the name of that channel Logan liked so much. “I swear- It’s right on the tip of my…” Your eyes shot open. “Grumps! Something Grumps. Game… Ninja something Grumps?”

Laughing, the man nodded and tapped his nose. “Close. How’d you know?”

“My daughter loves you guys. She’s always sitting me on the couch and pulling up your shirt ads. It’s how she convinced me to buy them all for her.”

“Woah, wait,” he said, raising a hand. “There is no way a child of yours is old enough to watch our content. How old is she?”

“Fifteen,” you said, laughing. “Very flattering, but I’m not that young.”

“No way, you look like you’re in your mid-twenties, tops.” He shook his head. “I think you’re lying to me.”

You ran a tongue across your teeth, repressing a grin. “No, I’m pretty sure I’m not. UT Austin, class of ‘01.”

“Holy shit,” he said, running a hand over his flattened hair. “BU, ‘03. You do not look older than me. Congrats on your-” he paused and gestured down at you. “Your everything.”

You giggled, looking down at yourself. “Thanks, but I don’t have a choice in my line of work.”

“Do you model?” He asked almost immediately. You were almost startled when you nodded. “Makes sense. You’re gorg-” he seemed to catch himself. “Sorry. Inappropriate. You’re married.”

“I’m not, actually.” He looked up from his feet and you laughed lightly, holding up your left hand to prove it. “Single mom, here. And man, is Logan gonna shit her pants when I tell her about this.”

He laughed, showing his teeth. “I’m assuming that’s your kid?”

“Yeah, oh my god.” You looked at your phone, reading the notification for another text from her. “Would you mind taking a picture with me real quick?”

“Are you kidding? I love making girls shit their pants.”

Giggling, you pulled up the camera on your phone, moving closer to him. When you stretched out your arm for the picture, he held out his hand.

“Let me,” he said. You placed the phone in his hand and he slipped his arm around your waist. You giggled and put a hand on his chest, smiling as he made a smouldering look and the picture took. Both of you laughed as he gave the phone back and you hastily sent it off to your daughter.

“I’m Dan, by the way.” He stuck out a hand for you.

“y/n,” you said, shaking it. “Are you around here a lot?”

He nodded, peeking over his shoulder. “Yeah, y’know. Trying to get my lanky self in shape.”

You smiled. “Well, I have to catch a meeting with my agent, but I’m here every morning, so maybe I’ll see you around?”

Dan grinned. “Yeah, I’m usually here. Maybe you can convince your kid to do mother/daughter workouts.”

Laughing, you started walking towards the locker room again. “It was really nice meeting you, Dan. Thanks for the picture!”

He waved you off and wandered towards the treadmills. As you pushed open the door for the women’s room, you laughed at your daughter’s panicked response to the picture and got ready to hop in the shower.

When you picked her up from school later, she flung the door open and screamed at you.

"You met Danny?!"

You were laughing, a hand braced against the wheel. "Yes, I met Danny. Get in the car."

Logan scrambled in, throwing her bookbag over the seat into the back. "How? Where?"

"At the gym, I bumped into him and recognized him from your phone lockscreen," you said, poking her in the gut and merging out of the pick up zone in front of her school. "He was very nice."

Logan groaned. "I can't believe my mom met a Grump before me."

You shot her a sideways glance. "He said I was gorgeous."

"What?!" Her hands hit the dash as she jumped up. "Did you flirt with him? Oh my god!"

You couldn't stop laughing. "Happy to hear that your internet crush hit on your mom?"

"In what world would that be okay?" Logan started laughing herself. "I hear it enough from gross guys at school, I don't need a celebrity telling me I have a milf for a mom."

Pausing a minute. "Celebrity, huh?"

"Well yeah," she said, flipping her phone in her lap. "His channel is like, crazy popular. And his band was at the top of the iTunes chart for comedy."

"Really?" You raised your eyebrows. "He really didn't give off that vibe."

"Are you trying to tell me he was humble, too?" She leaned back in the seat and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god, he's so perfect I'm gonna kill myself."

"Well, don't, because apparently he's a regular at my gym."

She sat up again, making you laugh. "Do you think he'll be there when we do yoga next Wednesday?"

You shrugged, stifling your dumb grin. "Maybe."

"Oh my god, Mom, I'll go, but if I do, please don't say anything embarassing about me."

"No promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dumb thing I had an idea for forever ago and wanted to write because its just. SUCH an awkward situation. And you know how I am, can't get enough of that awkward shit
> 
> I'm not a mom irl but I am a mom at heart
> 
> This chapter is kinda short and uneventful compared to what im thinking in the future but im psyched. Can someone say awkward dinners and meeting Lo's dad at her birthday or something? Oh my god im salivating


	2. Surprise

That Wednesday, Logan’s school had a late start, which traditionally meant that the two of you went and did a yoga class together in the morning, got smoothies, and then you’d drop her off at school. It was less than half an hour before the class when you called for her from the front room.

“Logan, we’re gonna be late!” You checked your phone again, waiting on an email from Dave, as she yelled something about making sure her makeup was right. “It’s just yoga.”

Logan came barrelling down the stairs, bobby pins in her mouth and tying her hair up. She pulled her long hair through the scrunchie and pinned back some flyaways in front of the mirror in the hall. “What if Danny’s there?”

You finally pulled open the front door. “You’re fifteen. What do you mean ‘What if Danny’s there?’”

“I _mean_ , I wanna at least look cute.” She checked her eyeliner and dabbed at the inner corner of her eye. “I gotta measure up to you.”

Rolling your eyes. “You’re beautiful. C’mon, let’s go.”

Logan grabbed the bag she had left by the door. “Do you think he’ll be there?”

“At yoga? No. The gym? Probably.” You had seen him there more than once the past few days, and the two of you continued to share pleasant chats about your respective non-traditional jobs. He was a lovely companion on running days and a helpful spotter on lifting days, and the two of you had even begun discussing the possibility of scheduling work out days to make sure the other would be around.

“How does my butt look in these yoga pants?”

You stared at Logan and locked the door. “Get in the car, child.”

She laughed. “I’m kidding, Mom. Jeez, he’s like, your age.”

“Yeah, and I’m old as dirt, right?”

Logan was giggling when you both strapped in and headed off towards the gym. “Do you really think he’ll be there?”

You shrugged. “He has been. I think he said he’d be in when we talked yesterday.” What you kept to yourself, however, was that you had let Dan in on how excited Logan was and asked him to surprise her somehow. He had smiled deviously and told you he knew exactly what to do, only asking that you meet him at your car after the class and pull out your phone to record it for posterity.

“I can’t believe you’re work out buddies with Leigh Daniel Avidan. You’re my mom.”

“I am,” you nodded, turning the car at a light, not even flinching at her use of his full name. She did that a lot recently. “But I’m also cool as hell.”

“Kelsey was so upset when I told her I might see him today.”

You glanced over. “Stop bragging to your friends. He’s just a guy.”

“Just a guy?” Logan made a face at you. “ _Just_ a _guy_? Mom, _Dad_ is just a guy. Danny is an _icon_.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, okay, Lo. Calm down.”

“Mom, I don’t think you get it. When people are depressed, down on the dumps, think there’s no point- he makes them smile. He makes them laugh. He’s saved people’s lives, he helps them through hardships. He helped _me_ through hardships.”

You were silent. You knew what she was talking about. The divorce was really hard on her, you knew. She had started going to therapy after you and her father had told her about it. There was a while where she wouldn’t leave her room for anything, and you would come knock on her door and leave dinner on her desk, hoping she’d eat it. She hardly ever did.

“Danny is so important. Arin, Barry- all of them are _so_ important.”

“Okay, okay.” You smiled at her. “They’re important. I get it.”

“Also, I might meet Danny today. So that’s also important.”

“Oh, my god.” You exhaled sharply, Logan laughing up a storm. Finally, you pulled into the parking lot and found an empty spot. “Okay, you brat. Let’s go.”

“Love you!” She hopped out of the van and skipped around the car, putting an arm around your waist as you walked towards the building. Your arm rested across her shoulders.

“I’m nervous,” Logan whispered.

“Don’t be. If he’s around, it won’t be 'til after the class.”

She exhaled. “Good. I need to find my chill or else I’m gonna wig out on him.”

“You’re gonna wig out either way,” you said, swiping your ID card to unlock the turnstiles. Logan swiped her own and followed. “But at least this way you’ll be sweaty.”

“Mom!”

You smiled sweetly to her, tugging her towards the room where your class was held. “Let’s go!”

After an hour and a half of stretches and poses, the yogi released the class and the locker room got flooded. Logan spent too long touching up her face and hair, leaving you tapping your foot impatiently right outside the door. When she finally emerged, she started looking around the gym, trying to find the subject of her affection.

“I don’t see him, hon,” you said, before she started walking down the aisles of machines.

She looked at you, crestfallen. “He’s not here?”

“I’m sorry, baby.” You pulled her into your arms. “I’ll talk to him soon, set up an official meeting. Okay?”

She nodded, backing out of your hug and pulling her bags strap higher on her shoulder. “Okay. That might be better. I think I need more time to wrap my head around the idea.”

You shepherded her towards the exit, pulling your phone out in preparation. She was kicking at gravel in the parking lot when you saw him, nearly choking on your saliva, scrambling to start recording your daughter’s back.

Danny was leaning against your van, decked out in a ridiculously sparkly spandex suit that you recognized from things Logan had showed you. It was bright blue with a red cape, a star of David emblazoned on his chest. He had his arms crossed, made eye contact with you, then looked pensively into the distance. You almost snorted.

Logan finally looked up from her shoes and immediately gasped, dropped her bag, covered her mouth, and looked back at you. You hid behind your phone, which recorded her as she almost fell over in shock, repeating the words “oh my god” over and over until they lost meaning.

“Oh, hi there, young lady.” Danny pushed off the van and stepped towards your squealing daughter, her mouth still covered. “You must be Logan. Just as beautiful as I’ve been told.”

Logan continued to look between you and him, obviously not believing what she was seeing.

He stopped feet from her, holding out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She hesitantly placed her hand on his, allowing him to bring her hand up to his lips. You were biting your thumb to keep yourself from laughing at your daughter’s reaction.

“Your lovely mother asked me to surprise you,” he said, grinning. “You seem to have taken it well.”

She looked back at you, eyes wide. You thought you saw tears welling in them.

You snickered. “Are you gonna say hi, Lo?”

Her eyes shot back to Dan. “Oh my god.”

He laughed. “That’s not my name, but I’ll take it.”

Logan immediately threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. “I can’t believe this is happening!”

He held her against his chest, smiling at you.

“She’s a big fan,” you said finally.

“The biggest,” Logan said, pulling away. “I have every shirt, I watch every episode… Like, oh my god. You helped me through a lot. When Mom-” She glanced back at you, seemingly asking for permission with watery eyes. You nodded. “When Mom and Dad were splitting, you and Arin made me laugh when I couldn’t even get out of bed.”

Danny smiled at her. “That means a lot, Logan. It makes me beyond happy to know I could help you through the tough stuff.”

She hugged him again, burying her face in his bedazzled chest. “Thank you, Danny. Thank you so, so much.”

You covered your own mouth, snivelling slightly, but keeping the camera on them. When Logan finally broke away, she sniffed and carefully wiped the moisture from under her eyes. She laughed at herself for a brief moment.

“I didn’t think I was gonna cry,” she said, leaning over to pick up her bag. “I told myself I wouldn’t.”

“Aw!” Danny grinned and pat her on the back. She subtly panicked at his touch. “You’re sweet. Your mom wasn’t lying.”

Logan’s head spun around to look at you. “What did you tell him?”

“Not much,” you said, moving closer to them, phone fixated on Logan’s face. “I just told him you were a smart, cute, funny girl, and that you save all of his instagram photos to your pho-”

You laughed hysterically as she raised her bag above her head, poised to whack you. You hurriedly stopped the recording and dashed out of the way of her attack, ending up next to Dan. Logan was red in the face, but was giggling as she raised it again. “I’m gonna kill you!”

“Ladies, ladies!” Danny raised his hands in a mediating manner, hardly holding back his own laughter. “You’re both pretty!”

You snorted and smacked his arm with the back of your hand. “Thanks, Dan. That solves everything.”

He saluted. “That’s what Danny Sexbang is here for.”

After Logan calmed herself down and reduced her redness, she forced her phone into your hands to take pictures of them posing together. You took probably a dozen photos, giggling the entire time. When Logan was satisfied, she hugged Dan again and thanked him a million times over. When she pulled herself into the car, you smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

He grinned. “No worries, she’s a sweetheart. You did good.”

Exhaling happily, you nodded. “I tried real hard. You were fantastic, by the way.” You gestured towards him. “Great get-up.”

He pulled at the spandex on his thigh. “Thanks! It doesn’t get enough use.”

You bit your lip to hold back a laugh. “Do you mean to tell me you can’t wear that to dinner parties?”

He raised a brow at you. “What kind of dinner parties are you going to, and how do I get invited?”

Laughing, you walked towards your car door. “Thanks again, Danny. I owe you big time.”

“Hey, I got an idea of how you can settle the score.”

It was your turn to raise a brow. “Oh, yeah?”

He leaned coolly against your car. You would have forgotten what he was wearing if it wasn’t so vibrant. “Give me your number?”

You felt your chest flush. Nodding, you shuffled in your bag, pulling out your manager’s business card and a pen. On the back of the card, you scribbled your cell number and a quick “x”. You handed it to him and slipped into the car before he could look at it.

“Jesus, Mom. We’re gonna miss out on Jamba Juice if you don’t hurry.”

You nodded, looking over your shoulder to make sure Dan had backed away from the car, allowing you to pull out of the spot. Out your window, you saw him grinning and waving, card in hand.

“Are you blushing?”

You looked over at Logan, eyes wide. Your hand felt your face. It was hot. “No.”

“What did he say!?” She reached over and poked your face. “Oh my god, did he hit on you?”

“No.”

She was looking over her shoulder, trying to look back at him as you pulled out of the lot and towards your smoothie date. “Do you _like_ like him?”

“No.”

How long had it been since you had dated? You went on a couple after you and Andy, Logan’s dad, divorced, but you were so focused on being a mom, being a model, being in shape… God, you hadn’t _actually_ seriously dated since before Logan was born. But Dan… Dan was sweet. He was funny and made you laugh. He wasn’t embarrassed when you could do more pullups than him, he was cheering you on. He went through all this trouble just to make your daughter happy…

“Are you lying?”

You looked over at Logan, still touching your face. “I might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's more like it. LETS GO BITCHES.


End file.
